A City That Never Sleeps
by letswritewhenfandomscollide
Summary: Basically just a fanfiction about Doctor Who - 10th doctor, by the way - and a girl named Claire. Warning, kind of spoilers for season 7.1 episode 5... Yeah... A dalek, and weeping angels... What could possibly go wrong. (Who got that quote?) If I get at least 5 reviews, I will continue the story. I don't own Doctor Who - disclaimer - and all rights go to... whoever.


New York. The busiest city on Earth, and as it was most commonly stated 'the city that never sleeps'. The sky was alight with sunshine, not even a cloud in the sky. However when your curtains are closed, you'd think it was night-time.

My alarm clock rang shrilly at my bedside. I sat up, and looked at the clock. _Ten o'clock, already?_ I thought as I dashed out of bed. I ran into the kitchen expecting it to be empty but found my room-mate, Daniel, leaning against the counter. "Morning." He yawned. I glared at him.

"Do you even know how late I am?" I asked. Daniel shrugged in an off-hand kind of way.

"Dunno, early, I'd guess." I gestured to the fridge door, and the sticky-notes placed haphazardly over it. One of the larger ones read; "_Claire: Meeting at 9:00 Am._" in my own cursive script.

Daniel blanched. He rushed over to the coffee pot and started brewing it while I got dressed. I came out in under a minute later to see that Daniel had left a cup of coffee and a scone on the counter for me. With it he left a note. "_Crap. Sorry about your meeting. Meet you in the park at lunch?_" I smiled. Daniel always made up for his mistakes by taking me to the park, a past-time I rarely got to enjoy. I chugged down the coffee and took the scone with me to the car. I almost got in but then thought; _it's such a nice day. I think I'd rather walk._

And so I did. I was halfway down the street when I bumped into a man. He was wearing a long brown coat, and had his hair in messy disarray.

"Sorry." We said at the same time. He did not smile, which I thought was strange, given his seemingly happy disposition. Just then, Daniel came up behind us.

"Claire, is this guy bothering you?" The man next to me stiffened. He walked up behind me and I looked back at his face as he whispered in my ear, "Look at him closely. Tell me what you see." I gasped as I turned to face Daniel.

_It can't be… What is that thing?_ The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen… At least, I thought it was a pen. He pointed it at Daniel, who was in fact, a robot… thing… It looked like an overturned waste-bin but had things poking out of it. I swear one looked like a toilet plunger. He pointed the pen at the robot which said in its robotic monotone

"Self-destruct initiated." The man grabbed my hand and said "Run." And together we ran. As we exited the tunnel a loud explosion sounded behind us, throwing us to the ground.

"Wha-What was that thing?"

"That was a Dalek." He said the name with such hatred I knew there was a back-story, but I didn't have the heart to ask.

"Dalek? Is that some sort of alien? I know that there is such a thing, kind of hard to cover up when a spaceship crashes into Big Ben, and of course, there's also Dowling Street… I'm surprised that the government even tried to cover it up." He just laughed, "Well aren't you observant, Claire, wasn't it?" My curiosity piqued.

"Yes, and you would be?" His face grew serious.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" He smiled as if he never got tired of that question.

"Just the Doctor."

"Well then, Doctor," I said brushing myself off as I stood up, "we'd better get away from here. The coppers will be here soon. They aren't going to miss an explosion." "I wouldn't be too sure." He said just as the sound of sirens reached us. The Doctor just grabbed my hand again and we ran.

"You do a lot of running don't you?" I asked.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, just the fact that your shoes are very worn… You can kinda tell. Nice converse, by the way." He laughed again, finally seeming happy.

"Again, you're very observant."

"Thanks." He pulled me to a stop.

"I think we're far enough away… What time is it?" I thought this was an odd question to ask, but he was a very odd man, so I pulled out my small pocket watch.

"11 am." His eyes were, however, focused on the watch.

"May I?" He gestured to the watch, so I unpinned it and gave it to him. As soon as he touched it I heard the sweetest melody. Like a lullaby. The Doctor was rambling on and on about 'fog watches', whatever they were.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him glancing around. My eyes focused on an angel statue, and I felt the strongest urge not to blink or turn away. As if my life depended on it.

"Hear what?" He said, still focused on the watch. I turned to him just as he opened it. I smiled.

"The music." And then, I vanished, but heard a faint cry of the Doctor's; "No!"

**THE END**


End file.
